Shiny Song! Pretty Cure
Shiny Song! Pretty Cure 'is Happinesscharge0048's first fanseries on Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki. It's main themes are songs, music, nature, friendship and love. Story Every human and animal has it's own Heart Melody in it's heart. Like everyone is diffrent all Heart Melodies are diffrent. But Silent Kingdom is taking Heart Melodies to create Melodyless who play music that'll make people forget about good feelings and want to take control of everything. Queen and King of Melody Land send five Melody Element Fairies along with bunny like fairy Banri to find pretty cure. When 13 years old girl Hanayo Sayaka was going home from school, she found injured bunny with four strange things flying around her. She took care of her and bunny told her, that her name is Banri and that she went to earth with Melody Element Fairies to find pretty cure. Boy named James appeared who wanted to take Melody Element Fairies. Sayaka wanted to help them and one of Melody Element Fairies Lory changed to Melody Module. With help of this item, Sayaka transformed in Cure Amore. Now she has to protect everyone's Heart Melodies. But she isn't alone. Together with four other girls who became Pretty Cure too she must protect all worlds. Can five of them do it? Characters Pretty Cure 'Hanayo Sayaka - Sayaka is shy 13 years girl. She doesn't have a lot of friends because she is afraid of talking with others. She is very clever and is one of best students of her class but she isn't very good at sports. Badminton is only sport she is good at. After she became friends with Hotaru and others she wasn't so shy anymore. Her alter ego is Cure Amore and her theme color is pink. She can transform with help of Melody Element Fairy Lory. Atsuko Hotaru - Hotaru is energetic 13 years old girl and Sayaka's classmate. She is great at sports and is part of Melody Academy's volleyball team. When she first met Sayaka on first day of their middle school she liked her but she noticed that she is too shy to talk to her. She tried to become her friend and succed when they both became Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Burning and her theme color is red. She can transform with help of Melody Element Fairy Firey. Mizuki Rina - Rina is clever 13 years old girl and Sayaka and Hotaru's classmate. She is top of the class at both studying and sports. She is Hotaru's childhood friend. She is very popular and has a lot of friends. She comes from very rich family but doesn't show this when talking with others. Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme color is blue. She can transform with help of Melody Element Fairy Watery. Kaori Ichigo - Ichigo is 13 years old girl who is in diffrent class as Sayaka, Hotaru and Rina. She used to live in London with her parents, because they were working there but she wanted to know more about country where she live until she was five years old and went to Japan where she lives with her grandparents. Her alter ego is Cure Plant and her theme color is yellow. She can transform with help of Melody Element Fairy Earthy. Yurikawa Ran '- Ran is 13 years old girl and Ichigo's classmate. Everyone think she is good at everything but she only hides where she isn't good. She rarly talks to others a lot and looks like she doesn't want friends. She refused when girls asked her to become their friend but she never said she won't become pretty cure. Later she became their friend and it was revealed that deep inside she wanted to becoem their friend but was to shy to admt it. Her alter ego is Cure Air and her theme color is purple. She can transform with help of Melody Element Fairy Windy. Fairies 'Banri '- Banri is Bunny like fairy and only mascot of Shiny Song! Pretty Cure team. Melody Fairies Melody Fairies are mysterious creatures. There are diffrent sorts of them and all of them have special powers. Melody Element Fairies Melody Element Fairies are sort of Melody Fairies. There are only five Melody Element Fairies and they help Pretty Cure transform. 'Lory '- Lory is Melody Element Fairy, that helps Sayaka transform in Cure Amore. She holds power of love. 'Firey - Firey is Melody Element Fairy, that helps Hotaru transform in Cure Burning. He holds power of fire. Watery - Earthy - 'Windy '- Miracle Melody Fairies Miracle Melody Fairies are sort of Melody Fairies but not a lot is known about them yet... Melody Land Silent Kingdom Others Items Locations Trivia Category:Shiny Song! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:User:Happinesscharge0048 Category:Happinesscharge0048